General Slime Facts
'General knowledge of slimes ' Welcome reader, to my book, where I have gathered and laid out everything I have learnt about these common but often dismissed creatures: slimes. One may hear about them often act as a nuisance, but be too cocky and you’ll end up a slowly decomposing lunch of one! As this chapter states, here I’ll tell of some common facts that you should know as soon as encountering a slime. Note that exceptions to these rules and behaviours shift from subspecies to subspecies, but in the end they all share a common logic to them. Battle tactics: Never, ever should you try slicing or pummeling these beauties to death. It simply won’t work- unless that thick skull of yours didn’t connect the name “slimes” to what they might be made out of? Their gelatinous mass easily reconnects each cut and reshapes after every denting strike. Unless if you’re dragging a massive greatsword behind you to seperate it completely in half, while acting as a barrier between the two new blobs, simple weapon-aided attacks are nearly an immunity for them. Magic, albeit more effective, can also be tricky to use against them due to their slight ability to absorb it, especially if its subspecies happens to be quite adept at taking no punishment from ceirtain magical arts. The common forest slime, for example, will keep its distance from sources of fire, as its bio-fueled body easily sizzles and dissipates under harsh heat. Cold magic can slow them down significantly by solidifying their bodies, though it won’t shake their spirits as much. So even if you’re poorly experienced at using pyromancies, even a small burn will make them flee in fear. '' Subspecies:'' This topic isn’t as broad as the one above, since each subspecies will have its own special spot in the book. But it will be worthy of mention that each one is tied to varius parts of the world, due to different food and arcane energies they are exposed to. Just ask the locals what they look like, and you’ll easily find out what you’re dealing with. Anywho, you may have asked why food and arcanes dictate their speciality? Well, as their flexible bodies would suggest, they are easily influenced by their sorroundings. As I said, they absorb magic (whether they like it or not), and it can slowly compile into a whole genetic shift. Diet can also have a minor role. This means those who own them as pets can literally shape them in their liking. '' Sentients:'' Some slimes can develop much higher intellegence than average, becoming more than an animal. Sometimes they’ll take a humanoid form, which is a dead giveaway at their smarter nature. Keep in mind they can still be of varying intellect, from airheads to cunning. Never underestimate wild ones as they are far more dangerous when using their wits. Pet owners of slimes can induce this mental evolution by feeding them specially enchanted objects, or just beaming them with mind-related spells. Those in the wild most commonly got it out of sheer luck- either digesting a powerful item from an adventurer, or being born with it in their genes. Note how those who got it out of artificial means will most likely develeop a sensitive, pearl-like orb. I’ll leave it to the owners to figure out what they can be used for…. can’t spoil the surprise~